Show and Tell
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. It's show and tell at the Academy and the twins have brought the most unusual thing for display.


Standard disclaimers apply.

**Show and Tell** -----

"Thank you, Gradiel."

The twins twitched eagerly in their seats as their classmates stood in front of the group one by one, all showing off their favorite toys and cultural artifacts for show and tell. Their class was a very diverse class, as was with all basic, beginning level Jedi training divisions. The students came from various areas of the universe, all set on one goal: Jedi mastery.

The whole idea of show and tell was to teach the students that there was more to the universe than Coruscant.

Jaina and Jacen Solo already knew that there was more to the universe than Coruscant. Their parents had raised them on stories of extensive space travel and journeys to galaxies at the farthest reaches of the universe. Their mother's office where they sometimes spent their afternoons was traffic area for strange and unusual beings.

Jacen looked to the door, straining himself out of his seat as he looked for any sign of their show and tell 'item'.

"Mister Solo, what do you find so interesting about that door?"

"Nothing, Ma'am," he answered, sitting back down in his seat.

The class turned back to the current child's object of interest, a model of his father's old X-Wing fighter jet. Jaina and Jacen had seen X-Wing jets before, it was nothing new and interesting for them.

"Thank you," the instructor said once the child was done. Then she turned to the twins. "If the two of you are ready?"

"Maybe," Jaina said as she and her brother hopped out of their seats. "We have to see if our show and tell is here."

Jacen ran to the door and disappeared into the hallway while Jaina stood patiently in front of the other students. A nervous minute passed before Jacen came walking back into the room with a very large, very furry Wookiee behind him. They joined Jaina at the front of the room.

"This is Chewbacca," Jacen introduced. "He's a Wookiee."

"He's our show and tell," Jaina finished.

There was excited chatter among the other students as they surveyed the unusual trio in front of them. It wasn't every day that a huge hairy beast walked into their classroom.

"What's so special about the Wookiee?" a little boy in the back asked.

"This Wookiee helped defeat the Imperials!" Jacen said excitedly.

"He's our dad's best friend," Jaina offered. "He helps fly the Millennium Falcon, our dad's ship."

Chewbacca let out a loud growl. The students all looked around at each other, curious to see if anyone understood what he had possibly said.

"He just said that he's the one who really flies the ship," Jacen offered.

"Dad won't like that when he hears what you said," Jaina scolded Chewbacca.

The Wookiee cocked his head to the side and tossed out a nonchalant yelp equivalent to 'I don't care'. The twins laughed a little and got back to the matter at hand.

"Chewbacca is from Kashyyyk. That's a planet that's covered in lots of forests and the Wookiees all live in the treetops," Jacen said. "We've never been there, but we've seen a holo-vid."

"Are there any questions?" Jaina asked.

"How do you understand what he says?" a girl up front asked.

"Chewbacca's been hanging around with dad since way before we were born," Jaina answered. "We grew up understanding him just like you grew up understanding basic."

"How old is he?"

Chewbacca let out a short yelp-like bark and coughed out a few laughs that made the twins grin. Jacen translated, "He says that you shouldn't ask questions that you don't wanna know the answer to."

"Is Chewbacca a Jedi?"

"No, but Dad says that he could rip the arms off of anyone that tried to hurt us. Jedi are supposed to protect people, but Chewie does a real good job of that too," Jaina said with a grin.

Chewie growled out a thanks.

"We tried to get a real Jedi Knight to come and show off his light saber moves, but Anakin's already showing off Uncle Luke down the hall," Jacen said.

"That's all," Jaina finished.

"Thank you, Jacen, Jaina," the instructor praised, wondering just how culturally diverse their home life really was.

* * *

"Han, have you seen our children around anywhere?"

Han Solo looked up from his newspaper and over toward the doorway at his wife. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her body and a mildly concerned look on her face.

"It's show and tell day at the Academy," Han answered. "They're going to be a little late getting home."

"What did they take to show?" she asked curiously. "Hopefully nothing dangerous."

"Only when provoked," Han answered.

"What?"

"The twins took Chewbacca, and Anakin took your brother."

Leia heaved a great sigh as she sat in the chair beside the window.

"It isn't normal for Wookiees to go to school, you know," she said.

"Since when does anyone in this family do anything normal?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Don't worry so much, they'll be fine," Han reassured.

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's everyone else."

a/n: Yeah, still don't know much of anything about the Star Wars universe that would apply to stories like these. I especially don't know much of anything about the Academy (except that the Solo children didn't start there until later in life, but need to be children for this, thus making it AU), but I figure that if Luke's gone and set the thing up, then timelines shouldn't matter too awful much. It's fanfiction, just have fun with it.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
